Stranger before my eyes
by M S Shipper
Summary: Mulder has changed and Scully is afraid of the man he’s become. Finally finished.
1. Who are you?

Title : Missing the Point 

TITLE : Stranger before my eyes

AUTHOR: M & S Shipper

SPOILERS: Everything is fair game up to and including the end of season 7, excluding requiem. 

RATING: R (Mostly for Language)

CATEGORY: Romance

ARCHIVE: Yes please, just let me know where, so I can visit.

DISCLAIMER: Any remotely interesting characters aren't mine and remain the property of Chris Carter, Fox and ten thirteen. No copyright infringement intended, only meant as a small shrine to a show that has become so much more than just a show.

SUMMARY: Mulder has changed and Scully is afraid of the man he's become.

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****

Level 2, Hallway

FBI Building

5pm March 21st

"You're a Slut!"

"How DARE you speak to me like that!" I spat the words out at him with pure hatred.

"Well it's the truth isn't it."

"Fuck you Mulder!" 

"No Thanks. Haven't got any money on me anyway, don't women like you only accept cash? " I was so close to knocking that smarmy look off his face.

"I don't know you anymore Mulder, but I do know one thing, you're a hypocrite. Your sexual innuendo and _alleged_ innocent touching, has continued over the years and I've said nothing. Not to mention the encounters you've had with other women while on assignment!" My heart was hammering so fast in my chest now I could hardly hear the sound of my own voice.

"What gives you the right to stand there and judge me on one _supposed _indiscretion?" My voice was breaking as I struggled for control. " I didn't even… NO! I shouldn't have to explain myself to you!"

"Look who's calling who a hypocrite! Get off your high horse Scully and admit that you're not the innocent catholic girl you made yourself out to be. The Ice Queen? My arse! If I'd known you dropped your pants for anyone and everyone, maybe I would have had a go myself. Obviously I'm the only one here NOT getting any!"

That was the final straw and I let fly with a slap that almost made me lose my balance. There was silence for a few seconds which only made the sound of my hand meeting his face echo that much longer. I was paralysed with the knowledge of what I had just done.

The meaning of his words had stung me, but more disturbing was the way in which he'd said them. Striking him was my last desperate plea to elicit some feeling from him. I searched his eyes for some sign of regret or caring, but there was nothing. Cold detachment. The man I had steadily grown to love over the years was gone.

He raised his arm up suddenly and on reflex I flinched. He seemed taken aback momentarily, but then continued the upward motion and began to rub his chin. Any trust I had ever had in this man was gone. Now I even feared him. Who was this man before me?

A soothing trail of warm tears slid down my face and into my mouth, which had now dropped open in amazement. An unexpected sob escaped my lips before I could cover my mouth. My head spun and a wave of nausea overtook me. I had to get away from him now. 

It was only then that I realised a crowd had formed around us and I had to push to get through. Blindly I ran up the hall, desperately trying to hold back the heaves working their way up my throat.

- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

****

Men's Bathroom

FBI BUILDING

9am March 26th

"Did you hear about the uproar Mr and Mrs Spooky caused the other day?"

"How could I not, everyone's talkin' about it."

My hand had reached for the door, but what I heard stopped me in my tracks. Obviously they had no idea who was back here in the stall. I had already finished my business and was about to leave but there was no way I could show my face now.

"Well apparently she's been seeing some doctor guy, probably from the morgue, and Spooky got wind of it. He went berserk. Someone said that he trashed his own office."

"There's gotta be something wrong with her to go out with someone from the morgue, It's far to morbid. Anyway, I heard today it was the AD she was going down on and Mulder caught them in the act."

My hand flew up to my mouth to suppress a chuckle. I wasn't sure how much more of this I could take.

"You idiot, do you always believe what everyone tells you."

"But 'I want to believe'." There was silence at first, and then two bursts of laughter, as I heard them head outside.

It seemed that my plan was working out exactly as intended. Not exactly the type I rumors I like to be hearing or spreading around, but some situations call for extreme measures.

- - -- - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

A D Skinners Office

FBI BUILDING

3.15pm March 25th

I didn't notice I had been drumming my fingers until Skinner shot me a look. Removing my hands from the table quickly, I muttered a small apology. I knew that no matter what I did, there was no hiding my nerves, it was written all over my face. I checked my watch for what must have been the twentieth time. He was late again, why was I not surprised.

There was a brief knock from the other side of the room, before the door opened, not waiting for an invitation.

"Sir, you wanted to see me?" As he rounded the door his eyes glanced in my direction, shocked at first by my presence. He regained his composure almost immediately though, returning to his now only to familiar vacant expression.

"Yes Mulder, sit down. I'm sure you know what this is all about."

"Actually, no sir, I don't."

"Well let me fill you in, if you hadn't noticed, Agent Scully has not been into work for a few days, and this morning she tended her resignation."

Skinner sat back in his chair, obviously expecting some kind of reaction, but I knew he wasn't going to get it. Mulder's eyes stayed focused on the AD and his face had not even flinched. Obviously confused, Skinner furrowed his brow and leaned in again.

"Now do you see why I called you in here?" He spoke as though he was addressing a child. A question but articulated just right so it sounded overtly harsh.

"Not really sir. What Agent Scully does or does not do with her time is none of my concern."

"Are you telling me you have nothing to say about Agent Scully's resignation?" He was finally starting to see what I'd been telling him for weeks now.

"That's correct sir," My shoulders slumped forward, defeated." Was there anything else."

Skinner eyed him suspiciously, holding eye contact for a few moments, he looked to me and then back again. I followed his gaze silently hoping and praying for some sign, but Mulder's gaze remained set and his jaw locked. 

"No, that's all for today."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - 

****

Mulders Apartment

Alexandria

9pm March 25th

After showering, ordering dinner and watching some TV, I still couldn't relax, my mind returned over and over to that conversation in the hall. The look on her face haunted me, as well as how I had made it crumble in only a matter of seconds.

It was a day I had put off for a long while now, but I knew it had to come, it was unavoidable. The orders had been precise and unmistakable. Cut yourself off from her or we'll do it for you. I could never risk her life and they knew that. As much as I'd looked for another way I knew there was nothing else to be done and she had no idea what was going on.

It had killed me to talk to her that way. The wall Scully usually kept her feelings safely behind had crashed down with the force of her feelings. There had been too many rising up and conflicting, to ever succeed in holding them back. In her eyes I saw flashes of anger, hurt and confusion but he worst of all and unmistakable was fear. She actually flinched when I raised my hand. I was having a hard time believing it had come to this, but it had.

I had been left with no choice for my actions, she hadn't given me one. I had tried to distance myself over the weeks but she wouldn't leave. I had to do something drastic. 

But in saving her life, I have basically taken my own, for I know that life without Scully is no life. It has taken her removal, to enable me to finally admit my feelings to myself. There was so much wasted time between us and now it's too late. Even if I wanted to repair the damage it would be impossible.

A small wave of hope crept into my mind. I was a lost cause now but maybe it wasn't to late for her. The doctor that took her out the other week for dinner may turn out to be 'the one'. He seemed nice enough and better still he can give her everything I can't, including stability.

My eyes grimaced shut again as I realised it was that date that had given me the idea of how to distance myself. The argument had gone much further than I'd intended. Irrevocable damage had been done. She would never forgive me.

Or would she?

Her face in Skinners office today had been almost pleading. Probably her last ditch effort to reach out. It was so like her, not to give up on me, even after all I'd done.

Getting up from the couch I mentally shook myself out of this train of thought. I wasn't doing myself any favours dwelling on what had to be. It was no use considering if she would take me back when I couldn't have her anyway.

I was heading to my bedroom when I was startled by a sharp knocking on the door. There was no need to check the peephole, I knew who it was. I froze in place, unsure of what to do next. Maybe if I kept very quiet she would….

"Mulder, I know you're in there."

Damn, it, she knows I'm here. Our psychic connection isn't doing me any favours now. It had been hard enough to be cold to her at work let alone here. Reluctantly I headed to the door, undid the lock and returned to the couch.

She hesitated for a moment and then opened the door quietly.

"I just thought I'd drop off some files I had at home."

"Sure just put them on the table." Keep your eyes on the TV Mulder, do not look at her.

"So I guess that's it then."

"Yep." The TV, only the TV, don't look away.

"Look I just wanted to say…… Mulder? Will you at least look at me?" Left with no other alternative I mentally prepared myself for what had to be done. Taking in a deep breath I turned to her.

"I think we said it best the other day in the hall Scully." Acid dripped from my tongue and my tone betrayed nothing. "Now, if you don't mind I 'd prefer it if you left now."

I saw those eyes that had previously been pleading turn hard again. Was she buying it or were my true feelings written all over my face. I didn't want her to go, it was the last thing I wanted, what was I thinking, I can't go through with this. Just being in the same room with her made my heart leap at the possibility. But she made my decision for me.

"Sure Mulder, fine, whatever." She spun on heel and left in a hurry. 

I sat for a moment, not moving, I couldn't. Was that tears I had seen in her eyes? Was that what had made her leave in such a hurry? No you idiot it was you that made her leave. Her perfume lingered in the air which may has well have been another smack in the face. Only this one stung me a whole lot more. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- 

****

Scully's Office

FBI TRAINING FACILITY

6.30pm April 25th

It was hard to believe a whole month has gone by already. Not one phone call and not one email. After 7 years together, talking to each other every day, seeing each other almost as often, this is hell. It is like withdrawing from an addiction, because that's what Mulder was, a drug. My life has revolved around him and his pursuits for so long. I love the thrill, the adventure… hell I love him. He gives my life meaning and a purpose. 

Now my life is empty. I look around my office slowly. There is a picture of my mother, and another of Bill and his family. But where is mine? What happened to me? It is only then I realise I am crying again, for what must be…. I've lost count of the number of times this has happened over the last month.

I gather up my coat and purse while managing to balance a pile of assignments on my hip. It is only as I turn to head out the door I realise there is an envelope on the floor. I succeed in keeping a hold of everything, and retrieve the envelope from the floor. It is addressed to me so I tuck it into my bag before continuing on.

The walk to my car is short but with all the things I'm carrying it is not a fast one. I throw everything onto the back seat, remembering to remove the envelope before getting into the front. 

Expecting to find a weak excuse for a late assignment or some such nuisance I am shocked at what I do end up retrieving. Pictures, heaps of them, obviously taken from quite a distance away, because they are slightly blurred. Even though the quality is poor there is no mistaking the figure on the right. It is Mulder, he is speaking to someone who is just out of the shot. 

I flick through quickly trying to find a better angle to make out the other party. No luck though. The series illustrate some kind of exchange. Mulder is handing over a pile of cases while he is receiving an envelope. I frown at the scenario unfolding before my eyes.

There is a note attached to the last of the pictures. My FBI training kicks in now. It is typed and I am ready to lay money on the fact there will be no prints on any of this. Despite this I handle only the edges. My eyes scan the note quickly.

I SEND YOU THESE PHOTOS WITH NO DEMANDS OR INSTRUCTIONS. 

DO AS YOU MAY WITH THEM BUT UNDERSTAND THIS, A MAN WITH NOTHING LEFT TO LOSE TAKES MANY RISKS. HE MAY TRUST THOSE HE SHOULDN'T. EVEN YOU HAVE FAILED HIM, WHEN THINGS BECAME HARD YOU RAN AWAY. IT'S NOT TO LATE THOUGH. ONLY YOU CAN SAVE HIM AND YOURSELF.

My mind was working fast to digest this information. Immediately I was suspicious of who would have sent such a thing. Skinner? No, he would have been more direct. Kirsch? He doesn't give a shit about Mulder. The Gunmen? To dark and mysterious, even for them. I was baffled.

Without thinking I started the engine and made that all to familiar drive to Alexandria.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - 

****

Mulders Apartment

Alexandria

9.00pm April 25th

The elevator to my floor seems so much slower today. The creaking of the mechanism is more drawn out than usual. I detest these moments, any time where I have nothing left to keep myself occupied but think. Not today though. I promised I would not think of her today. She was safe now, mission accomplished, or was she.

Things have gone from bad to worse concerning my so called 'deal.' If I distanced myself from her they promised she'd be safe, but their demands continue even though I have upheld my end of the bargain. The worst of these happened yesterday when they requested all the case files pertaining directly to Scully. This scared me.

There was so much information about her abduction, memories, her cancer and worst of all that chip. If they were to take it from her again she would be defenseless against the cancer. The deal was made to save her, but now, I wonder if something did go wrong, then I couldn't help her, couldn't protect her, I'm too far away to help. What have I done?

I had been standing at my door for some time now but can't quite make the move into the solitude I know awaits me. Placing the key in the lock, I realise something is wrong. Instead of meeting resistance, the door swings open before me, unaided.

Taking in a deep breath I draw out my weapon, anticipating the worst. My eyes adjust quickly to the darkness and immediately I make out a figure on the couch. 

"Scully?" I'd phrased it as a question because I still was unable to believe my own eyes.

"Hello Mulder." It was hard to tell by her tone what she was feeling. Oh, she sounded friendly enough, but there was something else that bothered me. Perhaps a touch of sarcasm.

"Jees Scully, what are you doing here?" Breathing out I lowered my gun in the same motion.

"I keep asking myself the same question. Why would I go to my ex-partners house. The one who, oh so publicly betrayed me. The one who continued to shut me out even when I swallowed my pride over and over. It's a valid question. One I continue to ask myself, even now."

She was pissed, that much was clear, and who could blame her. Under these charges I was guilty. It was the extenuating circumstances she was unaware of. Ones that seemed so valid at the time but now seemed ridiculous. They had changed the rules of the deal on me and now I would do some alterations of my own. I needed Scully, so much more than I ever imagined and in so many more ways.

"Scully, hear me out." My eyes pleaded with her for understanding. But I could see she'd carefully reconstructed that wall around her emotions.

"Why should I? Did you ever do me the same courtesy." She snapped back.

"Well, no but….."

"There's your answer then." With that she threw a pile of photos at me and stormed out of the apartment.

It only took me a second to realise what they were. It was yesterday when I had handed the case files over. Scully's files. How had she gotten these? In less than a second I had leapt from the couch and was heading out the door.

"Scully wait."

She was at the end of the hall frantically pressing the button. Silently, I thanked the higher powers for my aging elevator.

"Please Scully, come back and let me explain. Surely you didn't come all the way here to throw these at me." Her gaze was steady as she continued to watch the progress of the elevator.

"I am guilty of everything you accused me of, but please just come back and I will explain it all. Just don't leave, I'm begging you, don't leave." My voice had begun to fail me so I closed my mouth. She didn't budge though. I had lost her. It was too late.

The elevator door opened and she stepped inside. I turned and walked slowly back down the hall, as I was about to enter my apartment, I heard the elevator door as it closed. Sighing I continued inside and closed my own door, once again returning to my solitude.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- 

Damn him!

Now I feel like the bad guy. I'd made a grown man break down before me, and though he deserved it, it wasn't like me to do that. The doors to the lift have closed, took them long enough, but as I am about to press the button I find I can't do it.

Torn, I glance at the button again. 

Damn him!

Instead of pressing 'ground' I move swiftly to the 'open door' button. How can I leave things like this. It's not in my nature. I turn and make my way back to his door. Trying the handle, I find it's open so I turn it slowly. Though the room is almost pitch black, his outline is immediately visible.

"You're right. I didn't come here to start a fight. I came because I thought you were in trouble." I waited for what seemed like hours for a response, and just as I opened my mouth to repeat myself he begins to speak.

"It isn't me that's in trouble Scully, it's you."

What? My mind reels at the thought. I had left behind my career in the FBI as an agent, and in doing so I thought I had left behind the danger too. How could a teacher be in trouble.

"You'll never forgive me, when I tell you what I know I must."

"Go on then." I was encouraging him to tell me something I was unsure I wanted to hear. His eyes refused to meet mine indicating his involvement in the situation, his guilt.

"I was contacted by a man who told me you would be killed if I didn't get you as far away from me as I could. That the only way to save you was to lose you." I opened my mouth instantly ready to berate him for not telling me sooner when he raised a hand.

"Let me finish this, there is so much more." I nodded and he went on. 

"Now I wouldn't usually trust anyone on this but considering the source, I put more of a weight on the words. It was Krycek. I tried for weeks to distance myself from you but it wasn't that easy. You're not an easy woman to shake." I laughed at that, knowing full well it was the truth. "In the end I had to make sure we had the mother of all fights. That day in the hall still haunts me, I never meant a word of it, and when you cowered from me in fear, I truly despised myself."

"Mulder… I don't know what to say." So I didn't say anything. I could see his head falling forward, defeated. He must have taken my silence as anger, so I summoned up the strength to reply.

"I won't lie to you Mulder, after all our years together, I can't believe you didn't come to me with this. But, that's not to say I can't see your reasoning. What I don't understand is why you believe I am in danger now? It seems you've done as you were asked."

"That is what I thought too," His head had shot up and those eyes once again brimmed with hope and the unmistakable passion I'd once thought lost. "but after you left the bureau, they continued to make requests of me, and you were their gambling piece. Firstly they wanted some of our case files, then I had to not investigate certain cases that came up and then recently they wanted your case files. This is when I realised it was never going to end. I sacrificed us for nothing."

"Mulder, you're sacrificed nothing. There were no grand secrets in those files only our accounts of the truth, and as for me, you could never lose me." I could feel a lump forming in my throat and was doing my best to hold it back.

"There hasn't been a day when I haven't thought about you, regretted my own actions. I should never have struck you like that and as for leaving you and our work….… well I cringe at myself, even now." My head was suddenly heavy and meeting his gaze was impossible. A tear slid down my cheek but it was soon captured by one sweep of his thumb across my face. His hand settled on my chin cupping it, giving me his strength, and that touch affected me so much, I felt an involuntary tingle run down my spine. Being in such a close proximity after so long only intensified my feelings.

"I never want to hear you blaming yourself for this. Everything is my fault, I deserved everything you gave me, and as for leaving me, well I'm just surprised you haven't done that a whole lot sooner." I smiled at that. That's the Mulder I knew and loved, blaming himself for everything imaginable.

Neither of us could speak, just being in each others company again was to much. We rested forehead to forehead, our hands firmly clasped together, tears streaming down our faces. When had he taken my hand? It felt so natural that I hadn't even noticed it. After a few minutes he pulled his head away.

"What are we going to do?" He asked it as a rhetorical question, said almost wistfully. I looked into his eyes and saw the hope, love, and a warmth I had thought lost. It transformed him spreading across every inch of his features. 

I simply smiled at him, not caring what the future held as long as we were together.

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- 

End of Part One

Please read and review for me.

Stay tuned for more.


	2. Changing the boundaries.

PART 2

PART 2

TITLE: Stranger before my eyes

AUTHOR: M & S Shipper

SPOILERS: Everything is fair game up to the end of season 7, excluding requiem. 

RATING: R (Mostly for Language)

CATEGORY: Romance

ARCHIVE: Yes please, just let me know where, so I can visit.

DISCLAIMER: Any remotely interesting characters aren't mine and remain the property of Chris Carter, Fox and ten thirteen. No copyright infringement intended, only meant as a small shrine to a show that has become so much more than just a show.

SUMMARY: Mulder has changed and Scully is afraid of the man he's become.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Scullys Apartment**

**Georgetown**

**8pm April 28th**

Knock, Knock. 

"Coming."

Her voice was faint and breathless coming from a far off room. Patiently, I studied my shoes, rocking slowly back and forth on the balls of my feet, hands in pockets. What was she doing in there?

"Sometime within this reticulian calendar would be preferred Scully." Just as I'd finished my reticulian comment, one of Scully's elderly neighbours turned and looked me up and down.

"How are you doing there mam, My partner in there still doesn't believe reticulians are grey, what are your thoughts on the matter." I turned and leaned against the door waiting for a reply.

There was only silence as the woman scurried away.

"Still undecided hmm… yeah me too." 

Without warning the door I had been leaning on suddenly gave way and I found myself tumbling into Scully's apartment.

"Very suave Mulder, I'm impressed." Graciously she beckoned me inside, making no effort to conceal her amusement. "Did you remember the movies?'

"Don't need to, I checked the guide before I came over, Baywatch is on." Her laugh trailed behind her as she headed into the kitchen, not one of my best jokes, but hey, not a bad save considering I had forgotten the videos. 

Without hesitation I plopped myself down onto her lounge, enjoying the feel of being back here after so long. Everything was so neat and tidy here, compared to my place, but that had nothing to do with its attraction. Everywhere I looked I saw reflections of my partner. Her taste, her belongings but more importantly, the woman herself.

I turned myself around so I could see what she was up to. There was great smell coming from that direction, pasta I think. I could see her stirring something on the hot-plate. 

"Mmm smells great." I said coming up behind her, the lounge-room had been entirely too far away. "What are you making?"

"Don't get excited, just Pasta with a Napolitana Sauce, and it's ready, so do you want to pour some drinks?"

"Sounds wonderful to me. What would you like?" 

"Red wine, there's a bottle in there." In the midst of draining the pasta she indicated with her elbow a cupboard just by her head. It was one of the first times I had really seen her in a flap, and it was endearing. Her hair had lost its usual shape from the steam and now began to hang across her eyes. Having no hands free she blew the occasional puff of air upward to clear her view.

Holding the bottle and two glasses in the one hand, I reached forward and tucked the wayward strand behind her ear. It was only meant to be an innocent gesture, but I felt the tension flare up immediately. She flushed further than I thought she was able to and stuttered out a quick thank you, before continuing with dinner.

Once I'd steadied my hands I poured out the drinks. 

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Dinner was fantastic Scully. I could really get used to that kind of home cooking."

It was about the third time he had commented on the meal, he was definitely nervous. I, on the other hand, felt a great deal better, which I am sure has nothing to do with the two glasses of wine I virtually sculled throughout dinner. The incident in the kitchen had put me off balance by the intensity of the moment, and we hadn't even kissed. Not that we were going to but imagine what would happen if we did!

Mentally, I shook myself away from that line of thinking. The wiping of dishes was a great way to take my mind off things and I was showing a rare diligence tonight. This new found enthusiasm had nothing to do with the fact that Mulder was sitting on my lounge eagerly awaiting my return. I knew he was getting impatient because he kept glancing around to see what I was doing.

"Sccuuulleeee." Now he was using his whiny voice, and worse still I was finding it far more charming than usual.

"All right, I'm coming."

My small lounge positioned us very closely. Choosing a spot to settle was far more difficult than I'd anticipated. I didn't want to sit to close, but hugging the armrest would also be wrong. Without warning a whole range of fantasies began running though my mind, and they were making me nervous. They started off mildly, about making a home, family and children with Mulder, right through to the x rated thoughts that usually came much later at night. In the end I sat in the perfect centre of the cushion but perched on the edge so only half my cheeks fit on. 

"Are you OK? You look kind of tense. Do you want me to give you a massage?"

"NO! " I'd answered way to quickly. He laughed before getting up and moving around behind me. Oh shit! I had to stop him now. "I said no Mulder."

"Come on Scully I'm a good masseuse." He intended to show me just how good and began kneading on my shoulders. At first I resisted his touch, bringing my shoulders up to my ears but soon it felt more natural and I relaxed. The stroking was firm but gentle at the same time. He was actually quite good at this and I felt the tension ebbing away. My neck became a little rubbery and I felt it loll slightly forward, content.

"There you go, let Mulder's Magic hands ease away the days troubles." His voice had lowered by decibels and sounded far thicker than normal. Probably just the concentration I kept telling myself.

"Well, I guess that's only fair considering you're the one who made me so tense."

"Me? Scully I'm crushed" he continued on before almost whispering in the sexiest voice I've ever heard "lay down for me, I can do your lower back."

"I don't think that's a good idea…" My voice lacked conviction and before I knew it he was gently turning me around, and applying pressure on my shoulders for me to lay down. I complied what real harm was it going to do.

His hands worked slowly and methodically. Starting at my shoulders, he worked his way down my spine, paying particular attention, as promised, to my lower back. While his thumbs rotated around and around I could feel his elbows occasionally brushing against my buttocks. Did he have any idea what he was doing to me?

I was in such a stupor that I hardly noticed him untucking the shirt from my pants, but there was no mistaking his gentle hands working their way up under the fabric. His hands were so warm, and their slightly rough texture against my smooth skin sent small shivers out in all directions. The crispness of the air alerted me to the fact my top was being rolled all the way up, his hands languidly following behind.

Hearing his breathing become more ragged, I actually started to imagine that this was turning him on as much as it was me. It was all I could do to stop myself from moaning at his touch. Then I heard that deep throaty voice against my ear.

"Scully, are you feeling the same way….."

The shrill chirp of my phone cut him off mid sentence. In a stupor I half stumbled off the lounge, trying at the same time to resurrect my top. I managed to grab it after several rings and pressed the answer button.

"Hello,…" My breathing was laboured and my voice surprisingly low . "Hey mum, I'm fine, how are you……" I turned around to find Mulder putting on his coat. I raised my eyebrows in a 'What the hell are you doing Mulder' motion. 

He mouthed his reply to me. "Getting late, I'll see you later." 

With a casual wave he strode out the door. I have never seen someone make such a quick getaway. I sighed at how wonderful, if short, the evening had been. What was it with Mulder, how long had it taken before I was wrapped around his little finger again. 

After a few minutes a voice broke my thoughts.

"Hello?…..Sweetie, are you there?'

"Yes mum, I'm here."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**Basement**

**FBI Building**

**7.30am April 29th **

If there had been a line set down in the past, last night I had definitely crossed it. In the cold reality of the morning, what had felt so natural last night felt foolish and sleazy today. The poor girl was tired and I'd virtually groped her. What was the matter with me?

I headed off to work, for once glad that Scully no longer worked on the X files. There was no way I could ever face her today, in a few days perhaps she will have forgotten some of the details. Yes, I would give her a couple of days and she would come around.

The elevator came to a halt with a slight jerk before releasing the doors. I sauntered out, not in any real hurry, nothing much was going on at the moment. Since the incident in the hall with Scully a month ago, I had, under orders, turned down many potential cases. It was time to stop following the wishes of my enemies and start to fight again.

I rounded the corner to my office, once again brimming with determination, when suddenly I saw her. All of a sudden it felt as though someone had winded me, and my mouth dropped open. Scully was sitting at my desk, looking through some files. Oh god, there was no escape now. Once I'd managed to close my mouth I continued into the room.

"Scully? What are you doing here?"

"Hello partner." Her smile was wide, and I couldn't figure out if it was genuine happiness or mocking me.

"Are you back, for good?" It was too good to be true. Scully was back and her smile was genuine, she wanted to be here. Now I was smiling too, it was infectious.

"Yep, I was going to tell you last night but you left in such a hurry, why was that?"

"Too much wine I think, made me sleepy." Inwardly cursing myself at this ludicrous excuse I'd come up with, I searched her eyes for what she had made of my lie.

"Too bad, I was just starting to enjoy myself." She was leaning across the desk, her hands planted on the desk's surface, arms squeezing her breasts together. Is she doing that unconsciously? Ok, I'm sure that's not just my imagination, she's flirting with me. Scully is coming on to me. 

Hell, who was I to argue with a woman who knew what she wanted. I was just about to set up a time and a place to pick up where we left off when she broke her gaze and changed the conversation to some of the case files she'd been looking at. Her words still hung in the air though, filled with promise. I was not forgetting them.

The phone rang, and before I even thought about picking it up Scully had hoisted the receiver to her ear, answering with her usual:

"Scully." There was a long pause, before she replaced the receiver and continued looking through the case file. I looked at her puzzled.

"Who was that?"

"Wrong number."

"Oh, ok then." But something in her tone and manner made me think there was more to it than that. I didn't wan to get in a fight right now though, maybe I'd bring it up later.

"So lets get some work done shall we, obviously you haven't done any paperwork since I've been gone." 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - 

**Scully's Apartment**

**Georgetown**

**6.24pm April 29th**

In a half second my calm and relaxed state of mind turned to pure panic. I had to get inside now! My keys were in my bag, I could hear them, but retrieving them at this point was almost futile. In a frenzy I managed to locate them, and with shaking hands find the one to fit my door. Putting that same key into the lock proved more difficult than I first anticipated, as the faster I tried to do it the more I missed my goal. On the verge of swearing and physically assaulting the door, it finally went in.

Of course, the mechanism was far stiffer than usual but with an added heave of my shoulder it opened after a few seconds, and I was right behind it. Hurriedly I crossed the threshold, haphazardly throwing my coat and bag onto the couch. In one motion I virtually dove for the phone, just hitting the answer button, before I lost the call.

"Scully here. Hello…" There was only silence though, followed by a click as the other party ended the call. 

"Damn you." I didn't like hang up calls at the best of times, but today they were really getting to me. The one that Mulder had seen had been the last of several in the morning before he had even arrived. Usually I'd put it down to kids playing games, even fellow agents trying to get to us, but today was different. They had been made to the office, my mobile and now my home phone. There was nothing random about this.

In the corner of my eye I saw a flashing red light, informing me I had 21 new messages. My breath caught in my throat as I felt cold shivers of fear reach deep into my bones. I knew who it was, but I still had to play them. My finger hovered above the play button for quite a while before I drew in enough courage to press it down.

The first ten were hang ups, as were the final ten, it was call eleven I was not prepared for. There was silence for a minute or so, before a computer modified voice came through the speaker.

"Scully, no-one can save you now, we're watching you, always." My eyes grew wide in terror, then filled with tears that spilled over immediately. My mind overloaded with images of those who had done harm to me in the past, and I cringed at what may be coming in the future. 

My breathing was out of control as I felt sobs overtake me. Gasping for breath, I realised I was having some kind of panic attack and needed to calm down. I forced myself to sit down and concentrate on trying not to gulp back air. Slowly I felt my breathing return to a regular pattern and I lay back on the couch exhausted.

My logical mind began to kick in now. A phone call is not that bad. There is no one here and it's probably just a scare tactic that won't escalate any further. I hoped.

The idea of telling Mulder flittered through my mind yet again, but I came to the same conclusion I had earlier. If he knew, he may go off the deep end, like he did before, and shut me out again. This time the damage may never be repaired and the idea of risking our partnership again, is unthinkable. I will not do that.

The phone range again.

There was no way I was picking up this time. Let the machine do it, right now I'd had about all I could handle. My ears pricked up as my usual message ended, I couldn't help but listen.

There was silence for a few moments. No, not again. Then a voice came over the speaker. The robotic tone caught my attention right away.

"You're home Dana, better pick up your coat, wouldn't want to get it all creased now, would you?" Oh god, someone was watching me. I searched the room swiftly looking for something, anything unusual and then I found it, a small camera. In moments it was crushed on the floor. That was the end of my patience, fear had turned to rage, as I strode to the phone and picked up the hand set. 

"Who in the hell do you think you are?" But the line had already gone dead. "Damn You!" I slammed down the receiver with a grunt of frustration.

Then the phone rang again. Still boiling over with rage I swept up the phone before it had time for a second ring.

"What the hell do you want?" That's it, I was taking control back, and I was feeling better already.

"Scully, is that you?" The voice was meek but unmistakably Mulder.

"I'm sorry Mulder, it's been one of those days."

"Obviously!" There was a hint of mocking in his voice, which while probably justified after my warm reception, I was not ready to tolerate now.

"What do you want?" He went quiet all of a sudden as if still contemplating what he was going to say.

"I only……um…… wanted to see if …..you'd have dinner with me tomorrow night?" The last of his words tumbled out quickly followed by a sigh of relief at the end of his sentence.

I was shocked to say the least. Completely thrown off balance with just a few words. Nothing was mentioned about a case or some other excuse to meet. This was just Mulder asking me out. Me.

A small voice in my head reminded me to answer him, for he may not ask again, so I did. I was not going to listen to reason, it had done me no favours in my love life to date. No, today, I was going to follow my heart.

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Great, I'll pick you up at eight." His voice was lighter and happier than I'd ever heard it, and I felt myself being swept along with it, daring to imagine he may feel the same way I did. 

"See you then." And he was gone. Probably afraid I'd change my mind or ask too many questions about his intentions. That made me laugh again, out loud, it felt nice after the stress of the day.

I hung up the phone and then decided against it, leaving it off the hook. Nothing was going to spoil the wonderful mood I was in now.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

End of Part 2 

Please read and review. I love feedback of any kind, good or bad, but preferably constructive.

Look out for part 3, coming soon.


	3. An Escalating Situation

TITLE : Stranger before my eyes

TITLE: Stranger before my eyes

AUTHOR: M & S Shipper

SPOILERS: Everything is fair game up to the end of season 7, excluding requiem. 

RATING: R (Mostly for Language)

CATEGORY: Romance

ARCHIVE: Yes please, just let me know where, so I can visit.

DISCLAIMER: Any remotely interesting characters aren't mine and remain the property of Chris Carter, Fox and ten thirteen. No copyright infringement intended, only meant as a small shrine to a show that has become so much more than just a show.

SUMMARY: Mulder has changed and Scully is afraid of the man he's become.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cuisine

Washington

8.34pm 30th April

"Mulder, I'm impressed!"

Oh, thank god, that's all I needed to hear. The stiffness in my shoulders subsided noticeably as I began to relax. She liked the restaurant I had picked and believe me the decision had been agonising. I didn't want to look like I'd been trying to hard, but I also wanted her to see I'd made a real effort.

"Well, what did you expect?"

"Oh, I don't know. A hot dog, something deep fried." Her voice was light and teasing. Happiness transcended her features and made her even more beautiful than usual.

"And yet you still agreed to come? Must be the company that enticed you."

"In a manner of speaking." She leaned in as if to whisper a secret. " I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"Scully, I'm crushed." I replied, as I clutched at my chest, dramatically over acting some kind of broken heart. She was laughing now, and not just a chuckling, a full belly laugh. This was an extremely rare occurrence, which in 7 years I had only seen just a few times. Obviously tonight she was letting down a few of those walls she had so studiously built up. My mind was full of the possibilities.

The waiter showed us to the table and in a tricky maneuver I managed to slide in front of the him and pull out Scully's chair for her. Nobody would ever say Fox Mulder wasn't a gentleman. She gave me a sweet smile, which melted me instantly before gracefully seating herself. I moved around to the other side of the table and also sat down. After making a grand deal out of presenting us with menus the waiter left.

We sat for a moment not saying anything, but we were by no means silent. She looked at me with eyes that had such warmth and intensity that I was all of a sudden overwhelmed. The menu offered the only distraction so I began to study it intently.

"What are you going to have Scully?" I said after a few minutes.

"I have a fair idea."

My head shot up to see what she was referring to, but her menu remained unopened on the table. I suspected her eyes had never left mine and I flushed at her innuendo. That was my area of expertise, but now she was using flirting against me. This Scully was definitely new to me, but by no means unwelcome.

"I was thinking about the Rib Eye Steak myself." She laughed at my rapid change of subject and finally began to examine her own menu.

"The vegetable crepe sounds nice." Her decision was fast, too fast, I didn't have time to collect myself. Pull yourself together Mulder, this was your idea, now act like a man and stop it. 

"Would you excuse me for a second?" I got up from the table and headed directly for the men's room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

As I watched him quickly depart from the table I smiled widely, it was so funny to see just how much of an effect I was having on him. The always collected Mulder I knew was gone and in his place was a school boy who stumbled over his words as well as his feet. 

With nothing else to do I found my eyes moving about the room taking in the view. It was a beautiful restaurant, I had always known it was here but never had just the right occasion to come. Mum never liked places this fancy, she preferred a more relaxed, informal setting for birthdays and special occasions. 

I saw our waiter moving through the crowd with a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket and smiled. So this is what he'd been up to, how sweet. I had assumed he'd gone to throw up in the bathroom or something, looking as nervous as he did, but this was lovely.

The waiter placed it next to the table and began to pour out the drinks. Mulder was returning to the table just as the waiter left. Standing up from my chair I leaned in and whispered thank you in his ear before kissing him on the cheek. I sat back down again only to notice the quizzical expression on his face. 

"What was that for?"

"The champagne, that was such a nice thought." His eyes still hadn't registered comprehension of what I was saying. "You did order this bottle, didn't you?"

"I'd love to take credit for it Scully, and if I'd known that's how you would have reacted.." He motioned to his cheek and the faint imprint of lipstick still visible. " I would have ordered a whole case but no it wasn't me. Maybe it's complementary."

"Yeah maybe.." My voice drifted off as I remembered all the calls I'd been getting lately, and wondering if there was any connection. I had gotten one today that was unlike any so far. A voice had stated what a lovely couple we made and then hung up. I was making far too much out of nothing. There was no way this was connected. Mulder was right it was probably a complimentary bottle from the restaurant.

"Are you ok?" I heard his soft voice enter across my thoughts.

"I'm fine Mulder." This was not going to ruin tonight, I wasn't going to let it. I forced a smile through my doubts and fears and began to talk about lighter things.

The meal was wonderful but not as good as the company. Mulder relaxed dramatically once he'd had a glass of Champagne and I'll admit I did too. We spoke about topics I have never broached with him before about family, life, travel, everything. There was no mention of cases and definitely no awkward moments as you get in many first dates. 

We got the bill and wandered over to the register on the way out. 

"I just wanted to pay this." Mulder said as he handed over the check. He wanted to pay for the meal himself and I didn't even argue, for some reason I let him be the chivalrous man he was trying so hard to be tonight. It felt like a dream that I never wanted to end.

"There's your card sir and thank you for dining with us tonight, we hope everything was satisfactory?"

"Yes everything was wonderful, especially the Champagne, thank you for that."

"Don't thank me, a gentleman was in here earlier and he insisted on sending it to you. Said you made such a, now what was the words he used…' lovely couple'."

My sharp intake of breath caught Mulders attention immediately, and he spun around to see what was wrong. Silently I cursed myself for being so obvious but it was uncontrollable. That line about us being a lovely couple, it was the same one I had heard today on the phone. He'd been here, the voice, the voice that seemed to follow me everywhere. 

"What, what is it?" Mulders eyes were intense and searching for some kind of explanation. I frantically tried to come up with one. There was no way I could tell him this, not after I'd kept all those calls a secret from him.

"I… thought I saw someone I knew…… but I was mistaken. Are you ready to go now?" My eyes would not meet his, but I knew he was still staring at me.

"Are you _sure_ that's all?" Why does he never just drop things. No wonder I say 'I'm fine ' as often as I do, he's always on my back about one thing or another.

"I'm FINE." Defeated he held the door open for me and we left.

His car pulled up outside my apartment and I felt the tension flare up immediately. What was the etiquette here? It was a first date, I never kiss on a first date. On the other hand I've known this man for 7 years now, are we now exempt from the same rules as everyone else? The decision was avoided momentarily as he got out of the car to walk me to my door. 

"Did you want to come in for coffee?" Did I just say that, my mouth was working without my prior consent or knowledge.

"I better not, early start tomorrow."

"Ok, I understand."

There was an awkward silence for the first time tonight. Both of us were thinking the same thing. Would we kiss? He was only inches away from my face now and I could almost feel the heat emanating off his body. His after shave smelt delicious tonight, and I thanked god he never wore this one to work or I would never get anything done. He opened his mouth as if to say something and then changed his mind. His head inclined slightly and I noticed the distance between us becoming smaller.

Unconsciously I rolled up onto my tiptoes and leaned, ever so slightly, into him. His plump lips grazed mine so delicately that I hardly knew we were touching, except for the warmth, which was mesmerising. It was a timid kiss, a trial to see how I would react. When I didn't pull away he deepened the kiss further invoking sparks of feeling I had long forgotten existed. 

Feeling as though I was under a spell, and only half awake I melted into the strong arms that had entwined around my waist. I was grateful for them, as I knew my legs had become unsteady and I was unsure if they were supporting me at all. 

I let my lips fall open only slightly and he instantly understood the invitation, working my mouth open further with his tongue. His exploration was gentle as we tasted each other for the first time. I responded shyly at first and then with more confidence as we fell into an intoxicating rhythm. 

Taking my lower lip between his own, he bit it gently. I returned the gesture by nipping playfully on his upper lip. For so many years I had dreamt about doing just that. I pushed my tongue into his mouth running it along the roof. I felt him delicately begin to suck on it and the feeling was making me dizzy. 

Only as he began to draw away from me did I realise we had been pressed into my door. The absence of the warmth of his body against mine made me shiver slightly. Well, that combined with my accelerated heartbeat and the adrenaline pumping through my veins.

"Well, goodnight then Scully." He said, literally beaming, then he turned on his heel and left before I could even begin to think about replying. With shaking hands I opened the door and entered my apartment on a high.

What a wonderful night. I pulled the door closed behind me and turned to head for the bedroom, but my jaw hit the floor when I looked around. Nothing was in its usual position. The lounge was turned over, my computer was smashed, there was china all over the floor, as well as upturned drawers and papers scattered everywhere. 

Suddenly thrown on my guard, I retrieved my gun from my purse and checked to see if there was someone still here. The bed room door was slightly ajar and I moved to it silently and slowly. My FBI training had returned to me as I followed procedure by checking in a methodical manner all possible hiding places. 

I let out the breath I'd been holding onto for minutes now, when I realised no one was there. With that breath came the tears. It was not just the fact that so many items precious to me had been broken, but someone had touched everything and seen everything I had. It made everything dirty and tainted.

In the living room I collected my purse and found my mobile phone with shaking hands. There was no avoiding this now. I had to call him.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- -- - --- - - -- - - -- - - -

****

Mulders Car

Georgetown

11.46pm April 30th

After so many years I can finally say that I am happy. I have found something I had never thought possible, not just a woman I trust but I love with all my heart, so much so that it clouds my thinking. She is my equal in every way, and hopefully my partner soon in every aspect other than just work.

My cheeks were beginning to hurt from smiling so much, but no matter how often I berated myself I couldn't seem to stop. How long had it taken for me to become one of those sappy fools I had always hated. A day?

My phone began to chirp and I chuckled at the name that appeared on the screen. Pressing in the green key I raised it up to my ear.

"Well hello there. Miss me already?" There was only silence at the other end of the line. "Still finding it hard to speak hey, you must have it bad."

There was still only silence on the other end and I instantly became worried. "Scully, are you all right?……… Answer me if you're ok." My voice was firm but there was no masking the slight waver of my emotion.

"Mulder, I need to you." Her voice was broken and fragile.

"I'll be right there." 

Without thinking I reversed back up the street and parked haphazardly in front of the building. Leaping from the car, I didn't even bother to remove the keys from the ignition, or to shut the door, my mind continued on its single purpose of finding Scully.

I stormed into the building frantically, her door was closed but not locked as I threw it open, almost tearing it from the hinges in my haste.

"Scully? Where are you?" Not hearing a reply I went further into a panic as I checked the kitchen, her bathroom and finally her bedroom. I found her huddled on floor, tears streaming down her face. 

I had only left her for a few moments what could have happened. Scared to touch her in case I made anything worse I, finally looked around me. The apartment was trashed. Everything suddenly made sense. 

"Oh Scully I'm so sorry. Was anything stolen?" She shook her head and I understood what had upset her more. It was one thing to have something taken but at least you could rationalise it. They needed the money, or it was local thugs out for the night. This was different, far more personal. It was an invasion of privacy for no other reason than to scare the occupant. 

Well as far as I could tell mission accomplished. She was scared to death. Something was still not right though, it was not like her to fall apart like this. We had seen so much over the years and this paled in comparison. There had to be more to it. I moved over to her again. She didn't flinch when I put my arms around her, on the contrary actually, she pulled me closer.

"Is there something more to this Scully? Something you're not telling me." I studied her tearstained face as she turned it up to mine. There was something else, I could tell, it was written all over her face. She only shook her head though. Considering her state, I decided to leave it at that, for now, but there was no way I was dropping the matter completely.

"I'm sorry to call you back here Mulder. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"It's ok. I want to be the one you call, I will always be here for you no matter what."

"Thank you." Scully was no longer crying now, but she made no effort to leave my arms, nor did I pull away. It was nice to comfort her like this and only occasionally would she let me do it. We couldn't say like this forever though, I got up and went to the phone to call the police. 

They got here fairly quickly and examined the scene, dusting for a few prints here and there, but looking fairly unhopeful about the whole situation. One thing was puzzling though, there was no forced entry to door or any of the windows, which meant either they had a key, or that Scully had left the door unlocked. Both scenarios seemed unlikely. I tried to think back to see if she'd locked the door behind her, but that was one detail my photographic memory had missed. 

It was after 3 before everything was finished up with and we both dead on our feet. 

"Do you want me to stay?" She looked up at me with shock and surprise and finally I realised what my suggestion had sounded like. I quickly added. "On the couch of course."

"If it's not to uncomfortable.'

"Scully," I said raising my eyebrows at her. "I sleep on the couch every night, it's just a change of scenery for me." She forced a laugh that I think was more for my benefit than the actual thing but it was still nice to hear. She headed to her linen closet and retrieved a pillow and quilt for me.

"Thank you." She said as she handed me the bedding. 

"Stop thanking me ok, it's nothing really." She blushed at this and nodded.

"Ok, goodnight then."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - 

****

Basement Office

FBI Building

9.26am May 3rd

"Mulder! Stop it!"

This was the third time I had caught him staring at me from over the top of his case file, and each time I caught him he looked more sheepish than the last. It made him look gorgeous, but how was a girl meant to get anything done!

I tried to focus on my report but it just wasn't happening today. Who was I kidding, it hadn't been happening for days now. The phone calls and then my apartment being trashed had put me off balance.

Still, I couldn't talk about this with Mulder, even though my rational mind screamed for me to do it, my heart said no. There was no way I was willing to risk what we had begun to build. I knew Mulder well, he would never do anything to endanger me, and if that meant distancing himself from me, he would do it. No, there was no need for that, there had been no more phone calls since the break in, so maybe this horrible nightmare was over. 

Looking up I found him staring at me again.

"This is getting ridiculous Mulder."

"I'm sorry." He looked genuine but this time he didn't continue his reading, he began to look more intently at me. "Scully, I have been wanting to talk to you about this for a few days now, but I wasn't quite sure how to start."

I knew what was coming and inwardly groaned. 

"What is it?" I said trying to appear innocent.

"I think there was more to the other night than you were letting on. You were very scared."

"Mulder my house was ripped apart, I'm sorry if I wasn't as together as you would have expected." My voice rose in anger. He looked shocked at my strong reply. I knew I sounded more suspicious by letting his words get to me, but I was never any good at lying. 

"Hey calm down, you haven't been yourself and I'm worried about you."

"Don't be! Why do you always feel the need to protect me? You make out like I am a small child or something, but I'm not, I 'm a federal agent for god's sake. I can take care of myself!" My words were harsh, and I could tell I'd hurt him.

"Obviously, that's why you called me the other night in hysterics is it? Well, If that's taking care of yourself, I'd love to see you when you're actually in trouble!" His eyes had darkened as he lashed back at me, hurt. I had brought this argument on myself, but it was better than telling him the truth.

"I'd bet you'd love that wouldn't you. You could ride in on your white horse and save me then couldn't you. Well I have news for you, I don't need you, I never have and I wish to god we'd never kissed. Then maybe you wouldn't have got such a screwed up notion in your head of having to look after me all the time. You smother me, do you know that? I wish you'd just leave me alone!"

"That I can do!" His expression was the same as if I'd slapped him, I guess the word had that same impact. He pushed out his chair and stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him. My head fell forward as I lost control of my emotions.

"Forgive me Mulder," I whispered. "But I can't tell you." The tears continued, unstoppable. 

In the state I was in I didn't hear anyone enter the office behind me until it was too late. I felt a large wad of cloth being forced against my mouth. I struggled desperately, kicking and screaming, but to no avail. The cloth muffled my sounds and his grasp was far to strong for my legs to do any real damage. The cloth was damp, and as the vapors entered my nose and mouth, I began to feel dizzy. 

The realisation dawned on me that I was helpless I stopped thrashing my legs around and succumbed to the darkness that swallowed me up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

End of Part Three.

Stay tuned for part 4.

Is anyone still out there reading this?

Please review for me.


	4. Confrontation

TITLE : Stranger before my eyes

TITLE : Stranger before my eyes

AUTHOR: M & S Shipper

SPOILERS: Everything is fair game up to the end of season 7, excluding requiem. 

RATING: R (Mostly for Language)

CATEGORY: Romance

ARCHIVE: Yes please, just let me know where, so I can visit.

DISCLAIMER: Any remotely interesting characters aren't mine and remain the property of Chris Carter, Fox and ten thirteen. No copyright infringement intended, only meant as a small shrine to a show that has become so much more than just a show.

SUMMARY: Mulder has changed and Scully is afraid of the man he's become.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****

Mulders Car

Washington

1.11pm May 3rd

Even hours after our argument, I'm seething, there is no way I'm going back to that office today. She was picking a fight with me, of that much I was certain, but beyond that I had no idea. I had been sitting in the car for a while now, trying to work through my anger, but it was obvious, I was still too riled up. The car nudged onwards through random streets, at this point I didn't care where I was going.

My phone remained silent as it rested on the passenger seat. I had checked it so often today I had lost count of the times, but there was nothing. She was just as stubborn as I was. 

Her short fuse worried me. I am not an idiot, I can tell when someone is upset about something or troubled. Scully was obviously scared of something, and when I pressed her about it she'd bitten my head off, telling me I was being overprotective. I'm the first to admit I am protective of her, I love her, but why was this time different to any other.

My mind just wouldn't rest today. I was uneasy about something, but it was nothing I could put my finger on. I had gone though almost a pound of sunflower seeds in an effort to relieve my stress. Obviously it hadn't helped.

The car rounded a familiar corner and I realised where I had unconsciously ended up. I was out the front of Scully's apartment. It was only then that an idea suddenly dawned on me. Maybe there was a clue of what was going on in her house, I have a key, she wouldn't have given it to me if she didn't want me to use it.

I parked the car and crossed the grass to her door before I could change my mind. Sliding the key in I looked up and down the hall to make sure no one had seen me, then proceeded to open it with just a little nudge of my shoulder. 

The room was dimly lit with only minimal natural light, probably because the blinds are almost closed. Quickly I noted that everything was back in it's original positions. She must have been busy since the break in. I popped a sunflower seed into my mouth and began to look around. 

The light of her answering machine was flashing and I noticed her counter read that she had two missed calls. Not even contemplating the whole issue of invasion of privacy, I quickly hit the play button and the tape rewound. A familiar voice came over the speaker.

"Hi Dana," It was her mum. "I know you're at work, but I just wanted to see if you'd like to come around for dinner on Saturday. Let me know anyway, bye sweetie."

There was loud beep before the next message began.

"Hey Scully. It's Frohike here, I tried to get you on your mobile but you must have it switched off or something." My eyebrows raised at that comment, she never turned her mobile off. "I've got that letter you wanted me to check, no prints I'm sorry, but how about dinner sometime? I'm free. Whenever. Bye."

I snickered at this and continued to have a look around. It hadn't been a conscious decision not to press stop on the tape but I didn't. It continued onwards into old messages but these were strange. It was like one hang up call after another, but then I head it.

"Scully, no-one can save you now, we're watching you, always." I almost choked on the sunflower seed I had just cracked in my mouth. The voice was altered by a computer or something but the words had been clear and menacing.

My mind went into overdrive. Why the hell hadn't she told me about this? I couldn't believe it, obviously someone was harassing her and she hadn't said a word. Her apartment being trashed was no longer a random act, but a calculated event. I looked back over the past week or so for anything else that seemed unusual. The phone call at the office! She was not only receiving threatening phone calls at home, but at work as well, if I remembered correctly. Why didn't she come to me? My mind was unable to fully take everything in when I remembered something.

Frohike said her phone was off, that had sounded strange to me before, but now it scared me half to death. She never switched it off something must have happened. My heart hammered in my chest while my mind wouldn't stop playing out worst case scenarios over and over.

Then I heard it.

There was a pained groaning coming from the bedroom. Scully? I threw open the door expecting to see the worst but she was just huddled under the covers, her eyes and forehead peeping over the top.

"Mulder?" She was frightened and groggy I could tell that right away, even with that one word.

"I'm here Scully. What happened, are you all right?" I tried to assess any damage visually, her face was flushed and her brow was damp, but that was all I could ascertain from this position.

"I'm cold." I reached up and felt her forehead, which was burning up, before stroking my hand down her cheek.

"Scully, I don't know what to do here, you say you're cold but you've got a fever. Do you remember what happened?"

"I don't know, I think I was drugged."

"Are you ok? I mean, does it hurt anywhere?"

"Not really" I breathed out a sigh of relief. "Maybe my arm, a little."

I pulled back the covers to see what was wrong. She was dressed in the clothes she had worn to the office, except for her jacket. Lifting her arm up as gently as I could I turned it over to check for abrasions or swelling. What I saw though scared me more than any cut. There were three needle marks on the inside of her arm, as well as some bruising around the area.

"Mulder?"

"Yes."

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Ok, lets get you to the bathroom then, easy now, I've got you." She wavered slightly even though I was supporting most of her weight. Eventually we made it to the bathroom.

"I'll be fine now ok, Can you get my pajamas from under my pillow?" She looked incapable of keeping herself upright, but she looked insistent, so I let her have her privacy.

Returning to her bedroom, I was just about to retrieve her pajamas, when I noticed something on her pillow. There was a small circle of blood in plain view.

Unable to keep myself standing I plopped down onto her bed. The worst case scenario came directly into view. Someone had removed the chip. Why was this happening to her, to us? Unable to face the truth I frantically searched for a plausible explanation for the blood. Could be from her arm, maybe a small cut somewhere or maybe it wasn't even hers. This didn't have to mean my worst nightmare was coming true, but what if it did? I had to know now. I raced to the bathroom, and knocked on the bathroom door. 

"Scully, can I come in?"

There was no reply. Silently cursing myself for leaving her alone I opened the door to find her sprawled out on the floor, unconscious. I fell to my knees in half a second feeling desperately for a pulse. 

Thank god. It was strong, as was her breathing. 

My heart began to beat again as I reached my hand up to feel her forehead. It was warm, but the fever had come down a little. As carefully as I could I slipped my hands under her knees and arms and carried her back to the bedroom.

As much as I dreaded what I now had to do, I did it anyway. My hand shakily worked it's way through her Auburn hair, tilting her head to the side. Brushing away a few stubborn strands that were still blocking my view, I gasped at what I saw. There was a tiny, fresh incision at the base of her neck where the chip once was. I gently applied pressure in that area and found no indication of anything just below the skin.

Oh god. Please no…

I'm unsure of how long I've been sitting here, stunned and despondent, but it had changed from light to dark outside. My mind continued assessing the situation over and over. Why had I ever allowed her back into my life? I love her. How can I risk her this way? You've killed her Mulder, the chip is gone. That final thought chilled me to the bone. I killed her.

Then only thing that brought me back from my thoughts was a small movement from the figure beside me in the bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

Scully's Apartment

Georgetown

7.45pm May 3rd

Where was I? The room was dark, but the long shadows still seemed familiar to me. I was in my bedroom. Blinking quickly to bring things further into focus I noticed a figure sitting at the end of my bed.

"Mulder?"

"Yes, it's me Scully. How are you feeling?" His brow was furrowed and his eyes were full of concern.

"Better, not so drowsy."

"Good. You've been asleep for a while now." He said looking away.

"What time is it?" I said, pulling myself up onto my elbows.

"Almost eight. Are you hungry?" He was not meeting my gaze, something was wrong.

"I am a bit."

"Just lie back then, take things easy and I'll make you something." He got up to leave the room, but not before I laced my fingers through his, urging him to sit again. He obeyed silently. 

"There's something I haven't told you Mulder." I drew in a deep unsteady breath, readying myself for something I should have done days ago. "Over the past few days…" But he cut me off before I could finish.

"I know Scully." His voice sounded hurt. 

"But how?"

"I listened to your answering machine." One eyebrow raised unconsciously at that comment, but I knew overall I was in the wrong so I let it go. " I know I shouldn't have but it was the only way I was going to find out what was going on by the looks of it. You certainly weren't going to tell me."

"I wanted to, god you have no idea how much."

"Then why didn't you. Don't you trust me? I thought we'd grown closer lately, I even thought we 'd become more than …" His voice broke as pain covered his face. 

I had to tell him why I'd lied to him. I had to say it was to save us, not because I didn't trust him

"No you don't understand…" But he was beyond listening.

"I think I do." And with that he headed off to the kitchen.

There was a muffled noise from outside my door. It was faint at first so I listened more intently. Yes, he was speaking to someone. I pushed the covers back quietly and crept over to the door, pressing my ear against it. His voice was muffled but now I could make out most of it.

"Skinner. I want to organise a 24 hour guard for Agent Scully……………she's been receiving threats and her apartment was vandalised…………….No, I will not be staying, I will just wait until the first shift gets here, thanks, bye."

I heard the receiver being replaced and his footsteps grew louder. He was coming back. Shit! The bed creaked as I tried to ease myself back in without being caught eavesdropping.

"I've organised a guard for you Scully. They'll be here soon."

"You're not staying with me." I couldn't believe it.

"Ah… no, I don't think that would be wise. We were warned to stay apart, and we ignored it. I think that was a mistake. We don't want to antagonise whoever is doing this. It's probably best if we stay apart."

"But, just until this is over though, right?" I could hear the desperation in my voice now but I didn't care. I love this man and I will not lose him now.

"I don't know Scully, maybe this wasn't working between us anyway. If you didn't trust me enough to tell me what was going on, I have to wonder what else you aren't telling me."

"Mulder.." That was the only words I was able to form as tears cascaded down my face.

There was a knock at the door, and as he turned to exit the room, I thought I saw a tear glistening in his eye. The guard had arrived and now there was no reason left for him to stay. Sobs were building in my throat, so I rolled over, forcing my mouth against the pillow to contain the noise, but nothing could stop my shoulders from shaking violently, as the pain I'd been holding escaped me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

Scully's Hallway

Georgetown

9pm May 3rd

Pulling the door behind me, I knew I was closing a chapter on my life that I had hardly begun. I didn't want to leave her, but I was responsible for what happened. I knew the consequences and I still risked it.

My shoulders hunched forward as I walked slowly down the hall, defeated and powerless.

Then I heard it. Someone who was hiding around the corner, had made a noise. Keeping as quiet as possible, I crept back up the hall, toward the noise. It was hard to tell if my shoes were squeaking for my heart was beating so loudly, but I prayed they weren't.

In an unconscious decision I removed my gun from its holster and drew it up to eye level. The corner was rapidly approaching and the outline of a figure in shadow was now visible on the floor. Spreading my legs slightly to balance myself more I prepared to meet the intruder. Using my thumb, I switched off the safety on my gun.

It made more of a noise than I'd anticipated and the intruder sprung out knocking me to the floor, my head connecting with a metal door handle, momentarily stunning me. Even though I was in a stupor I could still make out the face of the intruder, it was Krycek. 

Trying desperately to ward off the dizziness I was feeling from the blow to my head, I pulled myself up, and tore off down the hall. This may be my only chance to save her. 

Krycek was fast, but he didn't have as much riding on this as I did, and I was quickly able to catch him up. I was almost able to reach out and grab him when he darted out across the road, in the direct path of oncoming traffic.

I gasped as the car connected with his body sending him across the bonnet and into the windshield. The squealing of brakes and smashing of glass was deafening. The driver of the car hit the brakes and his crumpled body was flung back onto the road, where it lay still, in a contorted position.

Once I had overcome my shock I ran out to the body, checking for signs of life, but her was dead. The woman that had been driving was still in her car, but I could hear her hysterically crying. If only she knew him, then she would feel nothing as I did.

As discretely as I could, so as not to worry the mounting crowd of spectators, I patted him down, desperately hoping for a miracle. There was something in his coat pocket. Slipping my hand under the lapel, I was able to retrieve a small, fragile vial, with a chip floating inside. How could it be that almost every bone had been broken in Krycek, and yet this vial remained in tact.

Carefully placing the tube in my pocket I looked down at the man who had almost been the means of Scully's death. I felt nothing but relief knowing that no longer would he have any control over me. It scared me, my lack of concern for a fellow human being, but this was no man. Any remnants of compassion and humanity had been dead for years.

In less than a minute, I had made it back down the road and inside Scully's apartment. The agents were surprised to see me, even more so when I told them they could go. 

As I rounded the corner into her bedroom I could tell she was still crying. Though silent, I could see her small frame through the covers, shuddering with sobs, and my heart contracted in seeing her pain. Without invitation I entered the room and wrapped my arms around her, feeling the tension ebb away instantly.

"Oh god Mulder, I thought you'd left me, I was so scared. I…I " She was hysterical, fighting for words her emotions were holding back. " I couldn't bear it if….It's gone Mulder, the chip, someone has taken it." 

"I know." 

"We'll get it back, together, ok , just don't leave me please, I don't care what it means, I'd have given it up years ago, if I'd known we could be together."

"Shhh.." I said soothing her with my voice and hands that were stoking her hair gently. Her breathing became even as she managed to get her sobbing under control. "It was Krycek. I found him in the Hall, he had this."

I reached into my coat pocket and removed the vial to show her what I was referring to. The little chip bobbed around in the solution, so small and insignificant but so important to us than anything on earth.

"Oh Mulder, thank god." She threw her arms around me with a strength I didn't know she possessed.

"I've called the doctor, he'll put this in just like last time."

"Thank you. You have saved me so many times now, I've lost count, and not just physically but emotionally too."

"Scully. You don't have to say…" But she cut me off.

"Yes I do. Now medically that chip keeps me alive but without you, I'd surely die. I need you Mulder."

"You don't, any danger that you're in, I've put you there. I love you so much and yet I risk you all the time. I can't do that to you any more, I won't. It's best that you go back to teaching at the university, hell get as far away from me as you can before it's too late." I couldn't look at her, it would be my downfall. As long as I didn't have to look at her, I could keep up this facade.

"You love me?" Her voice was small but full of hope. Damn why had I said that.

"Didn't you hear anything else I just said?"

"No, I lost you right after you said you loved me, and I love you too Mulder, so much that I'll risk anything to be with you. I'd rather have a few wonderful years together than a whole life of alone. Not that it's going to happen that way though, with you, I am far more protected than on my own. You said it yourself, these people can't be trusted, who's to say if we stayed apart that we would ever really be safe?"

"It's worth it if it's true." The words had come out of my mouth but I never for a second believed them. My tone betrayed that. 

"No it's not." Her voice was stronger now, she was not giving up on us. She leaned in and kissed me full and hard on the lips the emotion and exertion squeezing a tear out the corner of her eye. 

My mind was screaming to pull away now and end this for her sake, but I couldn't the feeling of her warm lips gently working against my own was intoxicating, and all the emotions I'd been suppressing came to the surface as I allowed myself to respond.

She jumped at first at the ferocity of my passion, shocked, but within seconds she fell into the rhythm, matching my urgent desire. We both fought to get closer to each other, her arms cupping my face while I pulled her body full against mine. I let my hands knead all the way down her back before grabbing her buttocks, in an attempt to get closer . My tongue delved into her mouth, tasting her, owning her, eliciting soft sounds that were driving me even wilder.

It took me a few moments to realise she had begun to undo the buttons of my shirt, because I was so intent on caressing her lips with my own. I was beyond the point of thinking now, I wanted her and nothing was going to stop me. I responded by reaching up under her pajamas and tracing the outline of her breast. She shuddered for a moment before completing the task she'd started, and removing my shirt.

"Wait."

"No Mulder, I want you now." Her voice was thick, dripping with desire, and I almost decided to ignore the knocking I could hear at the door. I couldn't though, this chip had to go in now, who knows, it may already be to late.

"That was the door, the doctor is here." After some gentle insisting, she reluctantly let go of my neck, and lay back against the headboard, flushed and still panting slightly.

Letting the doctor in, I proceeded to show him into Scully's room, and then gave them some privacy. He was not in there long before he returned. 

"The chip is in place, just like it was before. She seemed fine other than that, a little over excited maybe, so I gave her something to help her sleep."

"Thanks for coming out at such a late hour."

"Well if that thing does what you say it does, then the sooner it went back in the better." He began to make his way to the door.

"Well thanks again, good night." I said double bolting the door behind him.

Her lamp was on, so I peeked around the corner to see if she was awake. Her eyes were barely open but she saw me peeking in and they fluttered open wider.

"Mulder, come in. He gave me something to make me sleep but I think I can fight it off, quickly come over here."

Chuckling a little, I made my way over to the bed and sat myself down. She brought her arms up, with some trouble, and circled my neck. It was obviously an effort but in a second she brought her lips to mine and began trailing kisses down my jaw line. 

"What are you doing?" It was sweet what she was trying to do, but it was tickling me and I couldn't help but laugh. 

"I want you Mulder, now." Her head was lolling a little and her speech was drowsy and almost slurred. 

"Scully!" I said biting back a laugh. She had moved one hand down and was working on the buttons of my jeans. "Stop! I am not going to do this now, I mean, you're out of it, he's given you something pretty strong by the looks of it. "

"I told you, I'll be fine, we just have to be quick, now help me get these jeans off." Her hands were shaky but she'd managed to get the first two buttons undone and was now just inches away from..

"Dana!" The use of her first name finally got her attention, and I managed to get a hold of her wrists. " We have plenty of time to do this, you'd regret it if it happened this way, I mean you'd probably pass out by the time I got your pajamas off. I don't want to rush anything with you Dana, I love you, I want everything to be perfect when we do make love, and we have the rest of our lives to be together."

"Oh Mulder, I love you so much. Don't ever give up on us. Will you hold me tonight, please, I need to feel you with me."

"Sure I can."

I toed off my shoes and the jeans followed quickly behind them. I pulled back the covers and snuggled up beside her. She rolled over and slid her knee between my legs, her crotch rubbing up against me, in a slow rocking motion. I could feel her warm mouth trailing up against my arm, gently kissing, licking and biting in turn. God, how was I supposed to resist. The woman I loved was rubbing up against me. 

No! Not tonight, she'd hate me for it.

I was about to reaffirm my position that nothing would happen tonight when I heard her breathing come a little louder and in a slow rhythm. Her mouth was still against my arm, lips slightly parted, in mid kiss. She made a small noise of complete comfort and relaxation before closing her mouth and dozing off further.

Smiling, I leaned down, pressing my lips to the top of her head, inhaling her incredible scent. She was asleep and more beautiful than ever. In my heart I knew that everything was going to be ok, as long as we had this, I could face anything.

My own eyes became heavy and I felt sleep begin to overtake me. Usually I had a great deal of trouble getting to sleep, but this was happening so much faster. I guess that kind of ease comes with getting your hearts desire, and having it snuggled in your arms. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - 

****

Scully's Apartment

Georgetown

7am May 4th

Skinner had been standing at the door knocking for a few minutes before he became worried. Using a small piece of wire, he kept for such circumstances, he began to pick the lock with amazing precision.

He made his way in seeing no signs of anyone being there and checked around for anything out of the ordinary. Peeking his head around the corner he was shocked at the view before him.

In the bed, snuggled together, were his two favourite agents, sleeping blissfully, in each others arms. A smile filtered across his features as he eased himself backwards, careful not to make a sound. 

Closing the door to her apartment, he thought back to a little while ago when he had sent those pictures to Scully. The note had been cryptic, and perhaps a little scary, but there was no way he could ever implicate himself as being an advocate of their relationship. 

He quietly left the building confident in the knowledge he'd done something right.

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

The End.

I hope you enjoyed it.

Thanks to those who made it all the way through, I thought this story was going to be much shorter, but like always it got away from me. Congratulations if you lasted this long.

Please review for me. It only takes you one minute to make my whole day.


End file.
